Vlad Glebov
Vladimir Vladivostok "Vlad" Glebov (1967 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que hace su aparición en Grand Theft Auto IV y en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, en donde hace una pequeña aparición en los créditos. Misha Kuznetsov es el actor quien dobla la voz a Vlad Glebov. Vladimir tenia bajo control unos pequeños negocios, el cual los protegia a cambio de que reciba el dinero, tal como se muestra en el juego. Él cree que es un extremadamente poderoso gángster y que tiene bajo su control el barrio de Playa de Hove de Broker, ya que trabaja para la organización criminal Faustin, una de las Mafias Rusas de Liberty City. Sin embargo, él en realidad es un matón ruso de bajo nivel, que intenta ganarse el favor de uno de los criminales más poderosos de la ciudad, Mikhail Faustin. Características Vladimir, o para los amigos, Vlad, es un hombre de 41 años, de procedencia rusa, estatura mediana, de tez trigueña y algo obeso. Sus rasgos fáciles consisten en una frente ancha, su poco cabello, unas cejas pobladas, unos ojos cafés, nariz ancha, orejas grandes y un bigote grande de color café. En la vestimenta, él lleva un saco a cuadros de color azul marino, con una camisa negra dentro, un pantalón mostaza y unos zapatos marrones. Él siempre utilizará este atuendo durante el transcurso de la historia hasta su muerte. Glebov, durante los sucesos de la historia, demuestra ser una persona agresiva como cuando Niko lo miraba fijamente y este advirtio a Roman que si no dejaba de mirarle, haria que le cortasen la cabeza y colgaria el video en internet mientras pateo una papelera, también cree que la fuerza lleva la razon cuando no recibe dinero de los negocios que protege, tambien tiene problemas para respetar el espacio público. Además, muestra tener problemas con el alcohol y con las drogas. Es buscado por el LCPD por posesión de artículos robados y en una ocasión, fue detenido por extorsión, agresión sexual y conducta impúdica. Biografía Antes del 2008 Durante la década de los 90, Vlad llegó a conocer a Mikhail Faustin y a Dimitri Rascalov en Rusia, con quienes compartió una amistad y llegaron a ser socios. Tiempo después, Vlad llega a conocer a uno de los amigos de Mikhail, Ivan Bytchkov, y comienza a trabajar junto a él. Años después, Vlad llega a convertirse en uno de los miembros más importantes de la Organización criminal Faustin. A finales de la década de los 90, Vladimir, junto a Mikhail, Dimitri y otros miembros más de la organización, viajan a los Estados Unidos de América, y llegan a mudarse en Liberty City. Pasado un tiempo, Vlad llega a inaugurar un pequeño bar en Mohawk Avenue, localizado en Playa de Hove, y contrata a Mickey como cantinero para que le ayude a atender a los clientes. Durante su estadía en la ciudad, la ficha policial de Vlad crece y llega a ser detenido por la policía en una ocasión. Para el 2005, Glebov conoce a Roman Bellic y le presta dinero, debido a que éste le debía dinero a un sujeto, tras haber perdido contra él en un juego de mesa. Sin embargo, Roman no llega a pagarle y por ende, Vlad lo presiona para que le regrese el dinero que le había prestado. En una de las visitas a Roman hacia su negocio, Vladimir llega a conocer a Mallorie Bardas y comienza una pequeña relación amorosa con ella. Un día, Roman llega a nombrar a los sujetos al cual les debe, por lo que Vladimir se ofrece en protegerlo con tal de que junte la cantidad de dinero que le llegó a prestar para que se lo regrese. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 La llamada thumb|260px|[[Roman siendo amenazado por Vlad]] Luego de que Roman recogiera a su primo y se lo llevara hacia su apartamento para que descanse tras el viaje, Roman llega a quedarse dormido mientras Niko le contaba sobre su vida en la guerra. Niko se da cuenta de esto y lo despierta furiosamente. Roman se levanta y mira la hora desde su teléfono móvil, dándose cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde. Así que, Roman se despide de su primo mientras le indica la forma en como localizarlo. Cuando se aproximaba a la puerta, Roman recibe una llamada de Vlad y decide contestarle por temor a que se enoje con él. Roman abre la puerta y entrecortado en cuanto a las palabras, le pide a Vladimir que no le haga daño. Roman se despide de Niko y se retira mientras charla con Vlad. El garito de apuestas thumb|260px|Vlad cortejando a [[Mallorie]] Niko consigue encontrar la empresa de taxis de Roman e ingresa al lugar. Una vez dentro, Niko encuentra a Roman conversando con una señorita. Roman ve a su primo y decide presentarle a su secretaria, que resulta ser Mallorie Bardas, la novia de Roman. Roman le cuenta a Niko que Mallorie será la mujer con la que va a contraer matrimonio pero en ese instante, Vlad llega a la empresa y le pregunta a Mallorie si no será con él con la que terminará casándose. Mallorie ve a Vlad y lo saluda. Posteriormente, Vlad se acerca a la mujer y comienza a cortejarla, diciéndole que es una verdadera dama, y que no debería andar con gente como Roman. Roman se ríe de ello y Vlad le hace recordar que tiene que pagar su deuda. Roman le afirma y al rato, Vlad le pide a Roman que deje de tratarlo como a una puta, sin embargo, éste lo niega. Glebov regresa donde Mallorie y le acaricia el rostro. Segundos después, Vlad se dispone a retirarse pero antes le dice a Roman que advierta a Niko que, si no deja de mirarlo de mala manera, le cortará la cabeza y pondrá el vídeo en internet. Vlad se marcha del lugar y tras comentar brevemente sobre lo ocurrido, Niko y Roman se van del lugar, dejando a Mallorie en la oficina. It's your call.png|Roman prometiendo devolverle el dinero Vlad It's your call 2.png|Vlad observando a Niko Vlad It's your call 3.png|Las amenazas a Roman thumb|260px|''¿Amigo de [[Roman?]] Los problemas de Roman Vlad no es el único prestamista de Roman. Éste también le debe a unos Albaneses, que al parecer creen que Vlad es amigo de Roman y les puede hacer daño. Recordando a toda la gente que lo ha echado a un lado desde que llegó a Playa de Hove, Roman menciona2do diálogo de Bleed Out a Vlad mientras él y Niko persiguen a Dardan Petrela. Las deudas de Roman thumb|260px|Vlad intentando convencer a [[Mallorie de dejar a Roman]] Vladimir se pasa por la empresa de taxis de Roman con el propósito de pedir su dinero pero solo llega a encontrar a Mallorie, así que aprovecha la ocasión y comienza a tener una charla con ella. Vlad le sugiere a Mallorie dejar a Roman e irse con él, pero ella se niega, aunque lo mira atraída. De pronto, Niko aparece y es saludado por Mallorie. Glebov lo ve y le ordena que le traiga un café, a lo que éste se niega. Tras una fuerte discusión, Vlad opta por servirse el café por sí mismo y mientras lo hace, se da cuenta de que Niko lo sigue mirando de mala manera, por lo que lo amenaza. Mallorie le pide que tenga algo de paciencia con Niko ya que es nuevo, cosa que Vlad termina aceptando. Al rato, Roman aparece y saluda a los presentes. Vlad lo mira y lo golpea levemente en la cabeza mientras pregunta por su dinero. Roman le explica lo que le sucedió con el ordenador, y le replica que prometió ocuparse de los albaneses. Vlad se enoja con él al intentar culparlo por los hechos pero Roman se disculpa y le cuenta a Vlad como Niko mató a Dardan él mismo, y como golpeó a los amigos del matón. Vlad, cada vez más interesado, le dice a Niko que él y Roman podrían hacerle un par de favores mientras pagan su deuda, a lo que Roman acepta de buena manera. Vladimir se retira mientras Roman atiende una llamada. VladGlebov1.png|Vlad exigiendo a Roman su dinero Dardan Petrela 15.png|Roman relatándole a Vlad la muerte de Dardan Petrela Vlad Easy Fare 2.png|Vlad interesándose por Niko y sus habilidades El anciano chino Más tarde, Niko recibe una llamada de un desconocido y pese a ello, decide atenderlo. Niko contesta y se da cuenta de que se trata de Vlad, el cual le aconseja que si desea pagar la deuda de Roman, vaya a verlo rápido al Comrades Bar, en Playa de Hove. Niko obedece y se dirige hacia el bar. Una vez allí, Niko conoce a los amigos de Vladimir: Mickey, el cantinero; Mel, un borracho; Sergei, un matón ruso y a Ivan Bytchkov, su colega. Niko se choca contra Mel y lo empuja para luego, dirigirse donde Vlad. Niko encuentra a Vlad despidiéndose de un amigo suyo, que resulta ser Ivan, con un abrazo y al concluir, ve a Niko y le pide que tome asiento junto a él. Vlad le explica a Niko que debe encargarse de un anciano chino, dueño de una tienda de porcelana, el cual le debe mucho dinero por la protección y que se rehúsa a pagarle. Para ello, Vlad saca un bate de debajo de la mesa y le ordena a Niko darle una lección. Niko rechaza el arma y afirma que no necesita un bate para darle una lección y se marcha del bar. Bull in a China Shop 1.png|La llamada Bull in a China Shop 3.png|Glebov despidiéndose de Ivan Bull in a China Shop 4.png|Vlad ordenando a Niko extorsionar al anciano thumb|260px|Vlad hablando sobre el anciano Niko conduce hacia su destino y una vez allí, obliga al anciano a pagarle el dinero que le debe a Vladimir pero éste se rehúsa hacerlo y por consiguiente, Niko agarra un ladrillo y lo arroja contra el escaparate. Este hecho causa que el anciano, asustado, salga de la tienda y le entregue el dinero de Vlad a Niko. Luego, Niko, con el dinero en la mano, regresa al bar y ya ahí, le da el dinero a Vlad, diciéndole que tuvo que destrozar la tienda para conseguirlo y que se siente mal. Vlad le explica que el chino era un criminal muy bajo, y que no tiene por qué sentirse mal por haberlo arruinado. Al rato, Vlad le avisa a Niko que puede retirarse pero antes, le paga su recompensa. El dueño de la lavandería thumb|260px|El mensaje Poco después, Vlad le manda un mensaje al celular de Niko, en donde le pide que vaya a verlo, pues tiene otro trabajo que otorgarle. Niko acepta y regresa al bar. Ya adentro, se percata que Mickey, el barman, está teniendo problemas con un funcionario con respecto a la prohibición de fumar en un establecimiento. Niko pasa por alto la escena y se sienta junto a Vlad al final de la mesa, quien andaba fumando y hablando por teléfono con Mallorie, diciéndole que se verán después. Vlad cuelga el teléfono y Niko le exige que se aleje de ella, a lo que Vlad acepta de mala manera. Luego, Vlad felicita a Niko por el trabajo anterior y le explica que otra persona, al igual que el anciano chino, se ha negado en pagarle la protección. Se trata de un moscovita que tiene una lavandería y que ha amenazado a Vlad con denunciarlo a la policía, y por lo tanto, le ordena a Niko que le dé una lección. De pronto, el funcionario se da cuenta de que Vlad se encuentra fumando y lo regaña, a lo que Vlad, de mala manera, le insulta en ruso y le escupe la ceniza de su cigarrillo. Vlad continua con la conversación y Niko, tras aceptar el trabajo, se marcha del lugar pero antes, Vlad le dice que en caso de que sea descubierto por la policía, no lo delate. Niko acepta y prosigue con su caminata, mientras que Vlad, vuelve a llamar por teléfono. Hung out to Dry 3.png|Vlad hablando por teléfono con Mallorie Hung out to Dry 4.png|Glebov dando las órdenes VladGlebov2.png|El consejo de Vlad thumb|260px|Niko informando las buenas nuevas Niko llega a la lavandería y al entrar, le grita al dueño en pagarle la cuota a Vlad. El dueño escucha esto y sale despavorido del lugar. Niko lo sigue y se sube a un coche que se encontraba aparcado, tras darse cuenta de que el dueño intentaba huir en su furgoneta. Niko persigue al dueño y pasado unos minutos, consigue detenerlo. El dueño le promete a Niko pagarle el dinero a Vladimir luego de ser amenazado por Bellic. El hombre se retira y Niko marca el número de Vlad para informarle que, de ahora en adelante, el sujeto pagará. Vlad le agradece a Niko por su carácter de matón para extorsionar y le indica que lo estará esperando en el Comrades Bar para darle más trabajo. El coche de Jimmy thumb|260px Niko entra al bar y encuentra a Vladimir bebiendo y charlando con Mickey, Sergei, Mel, su guardaespaldas y con su socio. Vlad se da cuenta de la llegada de Niko, se acerca hacia él y le dice que irán a caminar por la calle, a lo que Niko acepta. Ya afuera, ambos se dirigen hacia el automóvil de Vladimir que se encontraba en un callejón. En el camino, Vlad, quien se encuentra empujando a toda persona que se cruce en su camino, le aclara a Niko que le seguirá perteneciendo hasta que Roman termine de pagarle. Niko ve a Vlad malhumorado y le pregunta la razón de por qué está así, a lo que Glebov le dice que no pudo dormir bien ya que pasó toda la noche con Mikhail Faustin. Vlad comienza a hablarle a Niko sobre Mikhail pero de repente, presiente que la nariz le está sangrando y le pregunta de ello a Niko. Él le avisa que su nariz sigue normal y cuando se disponen a cruzar la pista, son detenidos por un taxi que por poco, los atropella. A unos cuantos metros de llegar al coche, un vagabundo le pide dinero a Vladimir, lo que causa que éste se enoje con él y le grite. Ambos llegan a su destino y se suben al vehículo. Una vez dentro, Vlad esnifa un poco de cocaína y luego, le dice a Niko que tendrá que robar un Blista plateado, puesto que Jimmy le debe dinero a Mikhail y al no poder devolverle, lo pagará con su auto. Acto seguido, Vlad obliga a Niko bajar del coche ya que tiene que asistir a una fiesta dentro de poco. Niko sale del automóvil y Vlad, enciende su auto y se aleja a un rumbo desconocido. VladGlebov3.png|Vlad preguntando por su nariz Clean Getaway 2.png|Glebov gritándole al vagabundo Clean Getaway 3.png|Jimmy debe pagar thumb|260px|Vlad felicitando a [[Niko]] Niko tiene que dirigirse a Dukes y para ello, decide ir en el metro de la ciudad. Luego del viaje, Niko cruza la calle y encuentra a Jimmy arreglando su automóvil. Niko le aclara las cosas a Jimmy y le roba el coche, dejando a Jimmy mal herido. Posteriormente, Niko le hace saber a Vlad, por el móvil, que el vehículo se encuentra sucio, por lo que Vladimir le sugiere limpiarlo a un autolavado en Saratoga Avenue, ya que no puede vender un coche sucio. Pero antes de cortar, Vlad le pregunta por Jimmy, a lo que Niko le dice que le dio una paliza y Vlad, al escucharlo, lo felicita, pues ha logrado asustarlo. En caso contrario, de que Niko haya matado o no le haya hecho daño a Jimmy, Vlad se molestará con él. Niko lleva el Blista al autolavado y luego, conduce hacia Playa de Hove, en donde guarda el coche en un garaje. Realizado esto, Niko hace una llamada a su jefe para decirle que guardó el vehículo y Vlad, lo termina felicitando y pidiéndole que vaya a verlo en el bar. Problemas con Ivan thumb|260px|Referencia a [https://maxpayne.fandom.com/es/wiki/Max_Payne_Wiki Max Payne] Una vez en el bar, Niko camina hacia la mesa de siempre para charlar con Vlad pero al no encontrarlo, le pide un vaso de agua a Mickey. Niko espera su pedido pero repentinamente, Vlad aparece detrás de él y lo embosca con un arma disimulada con su propio dedo. A Niko no parece importarle y Vlad, se burla de él y le pide que tome asiento en la mesa en donde suelen conversar. Ya sentados, Vladimir le habla a Niko sobre su amigo Ivan Bytchkov, el cual lo vio hablar con él la vez anterior. Vlad le dice a Niko que posiblemente, Ivan, le esté robando a Roman y cuando se disponía a explicarle las razones del robo a Niko, es interrumpido por una llamada. Se trata de la amante de Vlad, quien desea tener una charla con su prometido pero éste la corta, prometiéndole llamarla luego. Vlad continua con su conversación con Niko y le ordena matar a Ivan, puesto que ha enfurecido a su jefe, Mikhail Faustin. Además, de que supone que ahora Ivan ha de estar robando los documentos de Roman. Niko se rehúsa a cumplir el trabajo, por lo que Vlad le dice las consecuencias que tendrá él y su primo con Mikhail. Ante esto, Niko acepta y se retira, dejando a Vlad en la mesa, quien éste, segundos después, llama a su amante tal como lo había prometido. Ivan the not so Terrible2.png|Vlad despidiéndose de la amante Ivan the not so Terrible3.png|Las órdenes VladGlebov4.png|Las consecuencias con Mikhail thumb|260px|Vlad tomando de ejemplo a [[Mallorie]] Niko se dirige hacia la empresa y tan solo al llegar, encuentra a Ivan huyendo del lugar en un coche negro. Niko lo persigue hasta llegar a una pequeña construcción, en donde Ivan termina estrellándose contra un camión y prosigue la huida a pie. Niko lo sigue por todo el edificio en construcción y tras un tiempo, Ivan termina colgado de una pasarela de metal en unas obras. Ivan trata de convencer a Niko de dejarlo vivir, ya que Vlad le ha mentido y jamás le hizo nada a Roman. Niko tendrá que decidir si matarlo o dejarlo vivir. En caso de que Niko haya escogido matarlo, éste le pisoteará la mano e Ivan caerá y morirá por el impacto. Posteriormente, Niko realiza una llamada a Vlad y le cuenta sobre el fallecimiento de Ivan, a lo que Vlad hace un comentario vulgar sobre la novia de Roman. Niko se enoja con él y le corta. Por otro lado, si Niko decide dejarlo con vida, Ivan le agradecerá y le promete que no volverá a estar en Playa de Hove. Luego, llama a Vlad para darle la noticia y éste, le informa a Niko que las mujeres son mejores cuando están acompañadas de hombres, poniendo de ejemplo a Mallorie. Niko se enfurece con él y le corta la llamada. Muerte a Vladimir thumb|250px|Las sospechas de [[Roman]] Niko ingresa a la empresa de Roman para visitarlo y lo encuentra triste y bebiendo licor. Roman le dice a Niko que ha visto el coche de Vlad frente a la casa de Mallorie, y supone que tienen una relación. Niko le afirma y le cuenta de sus conversaciones telefónicas. Roman, muy enojado, le grita a Niko al no haberle contado. A la vez, Roman comienza a insultar a su primo, y segundos después, Niko estalla y decide regañar a Vlad por no haber cumplido con su palabra. Roman sigue a Niko y durante el camino al Comrades Bar, Roman intenta detener a Niko pero él no le hace caso y al llegar, entra al bar. Niko camina donde Vlad, quien se encontraba ebrio, riendo y conversando con sus guardaespaldas y con el barman. Vlad ve a Niko y se sorprende de su llegada ya que no le había mandado venir. Niko le pide a Vlad que se aleje de Mallorie ya que Roman anda molesto al enterarse de que él andaba con ella. Vlad no le hace caso y al ver a Roman ingresar al establecimiento, se burla de él. Niko le vuelve a exigir a Vlad alejarse de Mallorie pero a éste no le pareció gracioso que Niko le diera órdenes y por lo tanto, le pide a sus amigos que se encarguen de Niko y de Roman mientras él escapa por la puerta trasera. VladGlebov7.png|Vlad sorprendido al ver a Niko VladGlebov8.png|Glebov pidiéndole ayuda a sus guardaespaldas Persiguiendo_a_Vlad.png|La persecución thumb|250px|Vlad hablando sobre Mikhail. Niko elimina a los dos hombres y regresa al taxi con Roman para perseguir a Vlad. Nuevamente, Roman intenta convencer a Niko en dejar a Vlad, ya que está huyendo. Pero Niko, sabiendo que Vlad podrá volver para matarlos por el ataque, le aconseja a Roman que no sea tan cobarde y se enfrente a Vlad cuanto antes. Luego de una larga persecución, Vlad termina estrellándose en BOABO y huye a pie hasta el pequeño muelle, en donde queda sólo e indefenso. Niko va tras él, dejando a Roman en el coche. Vlad se enfrenta a Niko y le dice las consecuencias que tendrá si lo elimina. Niko se harta del palabreo de Vlad y le dispara en el ojo, consiguiendo acabar con su vida. Después, Niko arrastra el cuerpo y a continuación, Roman llega y le grita a Niko por haber asesinado a Vlad, ya que ahora estarán en problemas mayores. Niko intenta calmar a Roman y le cuenta su vida durante la guerra y la razón por la que vino a Liberty City. Culminada la historia, los dos primos se disponen a arrastrar al difunto y lo arrojan al río. Niko_antes_de_matar_a_Vlad.png UV7.png UV9.png La organización Faustin thumb|260px|[[Mikhail recordando a Vlad]] Luego de la muerte de Vladimir Glebov, Roman se esconde en un basurero cerca de Perestroika y llama a Niko para que vaya a verlo. Niko llega y, Roman, al verlo, le llama la atención por haber matado a Vlad, ya que ahora, la Organización criminal Faustin tomará medidas por la muerte de uno de sus hombres. Niko, confiado, se burla de su primo, pues considera a Vlad un idiota y en caso de que la organización vaya a verlos, trabajarán para ellos. De pronto, Andrei, un miembro de ellos, secuestra a los dos primos y los lleva a la casa de Mikhail. Más adelante, Mikhail baja al sótano y le pregunta a Niko si le parece bien ir matando a sus hombres, y Niko le contesta que en caso de que sus hombres sean idiotas como lo era Vlad, sí. Mikhail comparte la opinión de Niko y ejecuta a Andrei. Luego, Mikhail le dice a Niko que en esta ocasión, no le harán nada ya que Vlad era un idiota y que sólo le dio trabajo porque se acostaba con su hermana. Mikhail encarga a Niko recoger un cargamento de televisores que van en una furgoneta con el objetivo de dárselos al comprador. El rencor de Dimitri thumb|260px|[[Dimtri hablando sobre Vlad]] Mikhail envía a Dimitri y Niko a extorsionar a Joseph Kaplan y sus actores, Brett y otro tipo. En el camino, Dimitri le dice a Niko que no debe ir a matar a esos tipos, sino simplemente amenazarlos. Niko le pregunta a Dimitri si realmente debe meterse en el negocio de otra gente a molestarlos. Dimitri le dice que sí y que debe hacerlo porque en realidad era el trabajo de Vlad, pero lo asesinó el día en el que iba a ocuparse de Kaplan. Luego, una vez que llegan al negocio, Dimitri le dice que, como ha matado a Vlad, ha demostrado que es más o menos eficiente, pero que le sigue guardando rencor, ya que Vlad era su amigo. Dilema con Mikhail thumb|260px|[[Faustin y la muerte de Vlad]] Pasado unos días, Niko se reúne con Dimitri para atender un asunto. Dimitri le comenta a Niko que desde que asesinó a Lenny Petrovic, la organización Petrovic quiere ver muerto a Mikhail o en caso contrario, lo asesinarán a él. Dimitri encarga a Niko acabar con Mikhail y éste, se dirige al club Perestroika, en donde logra encontrar a Mikhail acompañado de sus guardias. Mikhail sabe el motivo de la llegada de Niko y antes de que lo asesine, le hace entrar en razón, diciéndole que Dimitri, desde un inicio, quiso acabar con él y con Roman, tras haber asesinado a Vlad Glebov. Mikhail huye despavorido del lugar mientras es resguardado por sus hombres. Sin embargo, Niko consigue acabar con ellos y ejecuta a Mikhail de dos disparos en la azotea del club. Relaciones }} Negocio Comrades Bar thumb|250px El Comrades Bar es un bar situado en la Avenida Mohawk, Playa de Hove, Broker. Vlad compra o construye el bar una vez llegado a Liberty City, acompañado de la organización de Faustin. Pese a que el dueño es Vladimir, será atendido por Mickey, el barman, al quien contrató Glebov para que le sirva a las personas. En ocasiones, el bar sirve como punto de reunión de algunos miembros de la banda criminal, tal como se muestra en las misiones de Vladimir Glebov. A su vez, en este local, Vlad le otorgará los trabajos a Niko Bellic. En una ocasión, Vlad y Mickey llegan a tener un pequeño problema con un funcionario sobre la prohibición de fumar en un establecimiento pero los dos hombres llegan a solucionarlo. Tras la muerte de Vlad, el bar pasa a manos de otro dueño y el barman será otra persona. El lugar es accesible y disponible para que Niko se emborrache con sus amigos y novias. Automóvil Marbelle thumb|250px El Marbelle es un vehículo de cuatro puertas que llega a poseer una buena resistencia y velocidad aceptable. Vlad llega a tener uno de color azul hasta su muerte. El coche hace su debut en la misión Clean Getaway, en donde Vlad tiene una conversación con Niko dentro del coche y al finalizar, Glebov parte a una fiesta con el automóvil. Pasado unos días, Vlad vuelve a utilizar el Marbelle en la misión Uncle Vlad, en donde intenta escapar de sus perseguidores, Niko y Roman Bellic. Aun así, Vlad no consigue perderlos ya que termina estrellando el coche contra un camión. Vlad llega a ser asesinado por Niko Bellic en el muelle, provocando el destino desconocido del coche. Posiblemente, Niko haya conservado el coche como un recuerdo a su ex-jefe, Vlad Glebov, o el vehículo haya quedado abandonado. Armas utilizadas por Vlad }="margin: 0.5em 0.5em 0.5em 1em; padding: 0.5em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" |- !|HUD !|Nombre !|Misiones en las que las usa. !|In-game |- |center|100px |Puño |Ninguna, solo en su Trailer |175px |- |100px |AK-47 |Ninguna, solo en su Trailer |175px |- |100px |Escopeta de Corredera |Ninguna, solo en su Artwork |180px |} Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Artworks Vladimir Glebov.JPG|Artwork de Vlad Glebov en Grand Theft Auto IV. ArtworkVlad.png|Artwork del rostro de Vladimir. Vlad-artwork.png|Artwork de Vlad bebiendo alcohol. Tráiler centre|thumb|330x330px Archivo policial center|350px|Imagen de archivo de la base de datos del LCPD. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *The Cousins Bellic *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *Bleed Out *Easy Fare *Bull in a China Shop *Hung out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *The Master and the Molotov Curiosidades thumb|240px *Al momento de darse los Créditos de TLAD, hará un cameo cuando Niko lo mata. *Se puede decir que Vlad es el antagonista más importante en el desarrollo de la historia de GTA 4, ya que en caso de que si no hubiera muerto a manos de Niko Bellic, gran parte de la historia argumental no habría estado. *En Easy Fare, Vlad amenaza a Niko con volarle uno de sus ojos si lo sigue mirando. Irónicamente, esta es la manera en la que Niko. *En 'Ivan The Not so Terrible, una parte del diálogo, Vlad le dice a Niko: ''Bang, bang, estás muerto., haciendo referencia a uno de los diálogos que a menudo lo dice Vladimir Lem, personaje de otra saga de videojuegos de Rockstar Games, Max Payne. Curiosamente, ambos personajes se llaman Vladimir. *Hay un reconocido oficial militar ruso cuyo nombre, efectivamente, es Vladimir Glebov. thumb|240px|Vlad detrás de un cuadro suyo. **En el interior del bar, se puede encontrar varios retratos de él. *En caso de que Niko vaya a beber al Comrades Bar con Roman antes de matarlo, Roman dirá que espera que Vlad no esté; y al salir del bar, borracho se alivia de no haberlo visto. *Luego de matarlo, si los primos van al bar, Roman dirá antes de entrar que alzará su copa en honor a Vlad y le dirá a Niko que desde que Vlad falleció, el bar se encuentra mucho mejor. *En un tráiler, se le ve usar una AK 47. Tal vez la usaba en una misión beta/eliminada, o la beta de la misión donde muere. *Es el primer jefe en encargar una misión, en la cual el jugador puede elegir el destino de la victima. *Todas sus misiones sirven como tutoriales para las nuevas características del juego, ya que en ellas nos enseñan a como tomar Taxi, el lavado de autos, coger objetos arrojadizos, elegir si matar o dejar ir a una persona. etc. Anotaciones de:Vladimir Glebov en:Vladimir Glebov fr:Vladimir Glebov hu:Vladimir Glebov nl:Vladimir Glebov pl:Vladimir Glebov pt:Vladimir Glebov ru:Владимир Глебов fi:Vladimir Glebov sv:Vladimir Glebov Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV